


always winning with you

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Celebrations, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s the first time Nikki’s seen Alicia properly since the end of the match – the <b>final</b>, the match cementing the US team’s place as champions – and almost immediately, before Nikki can even get any words in, she’s pulling Nikki into a hug.</i>
</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always winning with you

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed Nikki/Alicia, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #5 - "sports".
> 
> you know how nikki was almost a soccer player before she was a wrestler? RIGHT. here, she's won the fifa women's world cup for the usa, and alicia is the Best and Most Supportive gf.

“Congratulations!”

It’s the first time Nikki’s seen Alicia properly since the end of the match – the _final_ , the match cementing the US team’s place as champions – and almost immediately, before Nikki can even get any words in, she’s pulling Nikki into a hug.

Nikki’s smiling already, but she can’t help but let that smile widen at the sight of Alicia’s. It’s contagious. _Alicia’s_ contagious. Nikki can’t put the win down to anything but the success of the whole team and their hard work throughout the tournament, but she knows Alicia has definitely had a positive effect on her own performance, there for her every step of the way.

“I’m so proud of you,” Alicia tells her, arms almost too tight around Nikki but still warm and strong and perfect. “My world champion.”

“Hey, it was the whole team,” Nikki says, and Alicia finally draws back from the hug, taking up Nikki’s hand instead.

“But you’re the one who scored twice!” Alicia squeezes Nikki’s hand even tighter, and _OK_ , Nikki can’t pretend that she doesn’t like all the attention and praise. Especially from Alicia. “Come on – everyone else will want to congratulate you, too. I can’t keep you all to myself.”

“As much as you’d like to,” Nikki says, unable to keep the smirk off her face, and she lets Alicia lead her back over to where the rest of her friends and family in attendance are waiting to give their congratulations as well.


End file.
